


Sherlock's Valentine

by kiddiluna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a normal day at 221B baker street except for Sherlock gets asked an unusual question. "Will you be my Valentine?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Valentine

It was never a normal day on Baker street but it certainly an average day for 221B, where the only consulting detective Sherlock Holmes stayed along with his flat mate John Watson.

Inside the flat, a man with black curly hair sat in his recliner, as he had his hands folded across his chest. Sherlock stared out of the open window right across from where he was sitting. When the door opened and a shaggy blonde man came into the room.

"Sherlock, are you in here?" John asked as he came past the entryway to see his flat mate sitting where he had left him on the green recliner chair.

"What is it, John?" Sherlock questioned as he did not even bothered to look over at the blonde who sighed in annoyance causing the consultant to raise an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Have you gotten clues in who are suspect is?" John asked as he carried the grocery into the kitchen and began to put them away. As he opened the fridge he saw a new experiment inside. "Sherlock? What is this in the fridge. You know what I don't want to know.

"Yes, I had already sent Lestrade the name." Sherlock informs him as he rose to his feet and walked out of the room. If you didn't want to know why would you ask.

"I see…" John said as he took at the silver kettle and began to make a pot of earl Grey tea. 'Come on John, you can do this it is not so hard.' He berates himself as he poured the tea into two cups before walking over to Sherlock and passing it over to him.

Sherlock took the tea from the blonde as he watched the other out of the corner of his eye. John was fiddling with his plaid arm sleeve trying discreetly glancing at Sherlock every couple of seconds.

Letting out a heavy sigh, sherlock set the cup to the side table and turned to look at the other before saying, "I know you want to ask me something, John. So please say it so we may get on to whatever else the day has planned."

"What makes you think that?" John asks as he sips his tea before he shifted to left leg out of a nervous habit and slouched down further in his chair.

"Your constant avoidance of eye contact the tugging of your sleeves constantly and the fact you avoid it just now so will ask me what you want already." Sherlock tells him as the tone in his voice rose ever so slightly as he sounded as if he was getting irritated.

"Okay…. " John says after a moment of silence. "Sherlock will you be my Valentine?" He asked as the tension skyrocketed passed being able to cut it through with a knife.

Sherlock rose an eyebrow at John. "I will be delighted to." Sherlock says after the moment of shock before standing up and walking to stand in front of the other. Flashing him a small grin before capturing his lips into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
